


It’s The Feeling

by yanny



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Gen, Hyde might be kinda ooc, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jekyll’s got that finals depression except every day of his entire life, Projection, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Transformation as a means of escapism, also, also (pt 2), sleeping as a means of escapism, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanny/pseuds/yanny
Summary: 作者：Jekyll不知道他上一次有所感觉是什么时候了。（题目来源于Alive，当然）译者：自残预警。因为安大变身怪医的专辑入坑，Jekyll的声音真的听起来好好欺负啊，尤其是那几声惨叫！接着跑去看化身博士的书和电影，结果又入了1931电影版马奇这个南极圈（那又是另一个悲伤并快乐着的故事了orz）。总之这对的粮好少啊为什么没有人搞温文尔雅的小医生！ 这篇是要了ao3上一篇文章的翻译授权，感谢被我拉来校对的小姐妹！





	It’s The Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It’s The Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522127) by [kusege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusege/pseuds/kusege). 



 

Jekyll有时候会嫉妒Hyde。他的自由，他的活力，他对世界的热爱。他有着Jekyll永远无法企及的自由。他能看见、感受甚至做些Jekyll做梦都不敢想的事情。Hyde把一切事物都看作是寻欢作乐的机会。  
  
Jekyll记不得他上次感受到快乐是什么时候了。  
  
每一次他重新取得头脑的掌控权，他只能抱怨地哼几声，设法摆脱深入骨髓的疲惫和大脑宿醉一般的疼痛，重新回到工作之中。回到与警察谈判，回到处理似乎是每一天都会在社会上发生的各种事故和意外，回到希望他申请的资金最终能够通过。回到生活中，他想。  
  
这太累了。  
  
就算是Lanyon也不能给他的生活带来快乐，他也不会去尝试这么做的。Jekyll一直以来对Hyde的支持（或者说是缺少背叛）让他感觉被严重背叛了。自从这些争吵之后，Lanyon听信了一些……损害他和Hyde的名誉的谣言（他早该清除掉那些东西的），得出了自己的结论。他尝试过联系Lanyon，但至今无果。  
  
他并不因为Lanyon的这种回应而感到失望。他已经有一段时间感受不到这些情绪了。他太疲倦、太劳累，以至于他的大脑无法制造情感，他只想休息，但他不能。就算日常生活里有一些可供休息的间隙，但那是不存在的。怎么会存在呢？还不是马上就给了Hyde，毕竟火灾*之后他欠了他不少时间。  
  
Jekyll已经有好几周对一切事情都毫无感觉了，如果他仔细想想的话，现在他倒是有几分钟的空闲时间。  
  
……他还可以感受到什么东西吗？  
  
_你当然可以感受到东西了，你在瞎想些什么呢，_ Hyde在书桌上堆成墙似的红酒瓶边对他嗤之以鼻。Jekyll叹了口气。他可以，当然了，他可以感受到疼痛。  
  
这是他现在唯一能感受到的东西了。  
  
_……你在干什么_ ，Hyde问道。Jekyll打开他书桌的第二个抽屉，手术刀被拿出来，在灯下微微地闪烁着光芒。你不可能是认真的，Hyde说，看着Jekyll卷起了袖子。  
  
Jekyll只是耸了耸肩。  
_  
你会被人发现的，这又会成为一个丑闻，你会有更多的琐事要处理_ ，Hyde的语气里透着担心。  
  
“再多也一样，”他平静地说，认真检查刀锋上是否有锈迹。  
_  
__会留疤的_ ，Hyde抗议说。  
  
“没人会发现的，谁会注意看呢？”Jekyll反驳，手指轻轻划过刀锋。  
_  
会很疼！_ Hyde争辩道，他焦虑地颤抖着，在瓶子组成的墙边渐渐碎裂。  
  
“很好，”Jekyll说，小心地用刀划破手臂。马上，鲜血从伤口中涌出，带来尖锐的刺痛。  
  
这正是Jekyll想要的。疼痛，疼痛所带来的恐惧，这种真实存在的感觉，这种活着的感觉。让人害怕。完美。  
_  
你到底在搞什么鬼！_ Hyde大喊，气的冒泡*。Jekyll仅仅把手术刀往下移了一点，再一次割下去，带来另一股感受的涌流，让他感觉到自己的灵魂真实存在。  
_  
停下！_  
  
又一刀。  
_  
Jekyll，停下！_  
  
又一刀。  
_  
该死Jekyll你现在必须得停下！_  
  
鲜血开始从他的手臂滴落到桌上。Jekyll注视着他的手臂，现在有着四道笔直的割伤。这看起来很……不完整。  
  
小心地，Jekyll在他的皮肤上割下最后一刀，一道穿过其他四条的对角线，组成一个完美的计数符号*。  
  
两个人都盯着伤口，Hyde带着惊恐，Jekyll带着终结。  
  
恐惧和疼痛的高潮和与之而来的真实感开始褪去，尽管没那么不开心了，但Jekyll又回到了之前的空虚。他乏味地把刀放下，从另一个抽屉拿出医疗用具。他沉默地包扎好手臂，Hyde安静地观察着，不知道该说些什么。  
  
就在Jekyll快包扎完时，Hyde开口了。 _如果你真的需要休息一会儿，一个属于自己的夜晚……你还有好多年可以补偿我。没必要把自己逼得那么紧来还这个债，又没有利息。_  
  
Jekyll目光茫然，视线集中在包扎好的手臂上，却又没有真正地看着它。“我……觉得我会请一天病假，剩下的时间归你了。”  
  
Hyde安静地看着Jekyll平静地、小心地、几乎像是害怕这个世界是玻璃做的，而他随时可能会打破它似地写下一张字条，说他身体不适，无法出席活动了。他把字条从门缝下塞进去，走到房间的另一端开始混合化学药剂，像他做过了的那么多次一样。两个人都沉默着，刚刚的事情过去后，没人想说话。  
  
Jekyll并不喜欢转化时的疼痛，但在终于进入镜中的领域时，他放松地叹了口气，在那，他的身体不会虚弱或者疲倦，他的头也不会疼，而且除了Hyde没人能看见他。Hyde坐在那，盯着手臂上微微松开的绷带。Jekyll猜想他可能会在任何一个时刻恢复过来，开始他夜晚时分的冒险……但Hyde没有。他只是坐在那里凝视着。终于，Jekyll不知道他干了些什么。他在镜中睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：期末考试、抑郁、焦虑和疲倦一起找上门来，我唯一的调节方法只有写发泄的同人文了。
> 
> 译者注：  
> *火灾，the fire situation。作者的解释是Hyde在社会上引发了很多场火灾，导致很多财产损失，所以不得不躲很长一段时间，Jekyll从而欠了他躲起来的这几周（？也许更久）。  
> *气的冒泡，我朋友的想法，她说这样感觉很可爱hhh，原文是Hyde shouted, form bubbling frantically，有误请指正。


End file.
